Smallkit's story
by Falconstar of SummerClan
Summary: I was the runt. I was bullied because of it. I am despised by my brothers, but my sister defends me. I am Smallkit of Summerclan, and this is the story of my life.
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes. I was Smallkit, runt of the litter. I was a kit in Summerclan. I parted my jaws wide in a yawn and blinked at my surroundings. I saw my mother, Honeyleaf. She was nursing my brothers and sister, Cedarkit, Clawkit, Gorsekit and Rosekit. "Hey runt, you finally opened your eyes." Clawkit smirked. "Even Rosekit opened her eyes before you." I winced at his sharp words. "Be nice Clawkit. She is part of you're family too, she's not a piece of mousedung you know." "Sorry mom." He grumbled, then shot me a stinging glare. I crawled away to the edge of the nursery, alone. "Why am I bullied by my littermates?" I sobbed. "Is it because I opened my eyes last?" I heard my mother call me back, so I obeyed. I walked back with my head down. I snuggled by my mother for a night's rest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I awoke without anyone by me. I looked around and then I heard a meow behind me. "Hello, Smallkit." It sneered. I recognized it as Clawkit's. I turned and saw him staring at me, flexing his claws in and out. I noticed Gorsekit and Cedarkit behind him. "Mom's out on a hunting patrol, which means we get to show you who's the boss around here." Said Cedarkit, his dark brown fur bristling. "Y-y-you wouldn't hurt me!" I tried to sound brave, failing. "Oh yeah, try us!" Clawkit growled. I backed into the corner, my brothers closing in on me. "Help!" I yowled, trying to get any cat to help me. "Oh, be quiet, mouse-brain." Gorsekit said. Cedarkit sprang forward and clawed at my cheek. "Hey! Why did you do that?" I asked, fur bristling. "Because I can." Said Cedarkit. I saw an opening and darted towards it. I ran to the other side of the nursery. Just then, my mother walked in. "Hello my lovely kits." She meowed lovingly. I saw Clawkit move his mouth silently, I read it as "Tell her and you're dead." I shivered, even though it was a warm sun-high in greenleaf. I hoped that he wouldn't hurt me anymore. I trotted over to mother and began to nurse. After I was full I began to drift of into sleep, dreaming of becoming a strong warrior.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A/N: I know it's short, but I WILL make up for it by putting a lot of chapters in it! If you review, free OC in the story for you! :3 Peace out readers!


	2. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES FOR SUMMERCLAN

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

~Leader~

Falconstar: Jet black she-cat with burning amber eyes

~Deputy~

Robinheart: Red tabby tom with green eyes

~Medicine cat~

Yarrowheart: Gray she-cat with blue eyes and ringed tail

Apprentice: Heatherpaw

~Warriors~

Yellowtail: Yellow tabby tom with one green eye and one amber

Ravencry: Black she-cat with blazing blue eyes

Apprentice: Longpaw

Whiteclaw: White tom with yellow eyes

Birchleaf: Reddish tom with amber eyes and white paws

Goosetail: Dark brown she-cat with gray tail and yellow eyes

Apprentice: Hornetpaw

Grayfeather: Gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Gorsestripe: Brown tom with darker stripes and amber eyes

Apprentice: Riverpaw

Feathertail: Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Mottledpelt: Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Silverpaw

Dappleleaf: Black and white tom with green eyes

~Apprentices~

Longpaw: Long-limbed red tabby tom with amber eyes

Hornetpaw: Black and cream she-cat with blue eyes

Riverpaw: Blue-gray she cat with amber eyes

Silverpaw: Silver tom with yellow eyes

~Kits~

Smallkit: Tiny yellow tabby she-kit with amber eyes

Rosekit: Brown tabby she-kit with blue eyes

Cedarkit: Dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Gorsekit: Black tom with amber eyes

Clawkit: Large long-clawed black tom with blue eyes

~Queens~

Honeyleaf: Yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes (Mother of Smallkit, Rosekit, Cedarkit, Clawkit and Gorsekit)

Twigtail: Light brown tabby she-cat with a long tail and hazel eyes(pregnant with Dappleleaf's kits)

Sunflower: Golden she-cat with blazing green eyes (Pregnant with Gorsestripe's kits)

~Elders~

Waspsting: Black tom with amber eyes

Vince: Former kittypet Tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

Owltalon: Brindle she-cat with blue eyes


End file.
